


The End

by Periduh



Category: Ava's Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periduh/pseuds/Periduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end. Ava stands before the mighty Titan himself in the final battle. Will she be able to take him down? or will she fail and let everyone to be forever under the control of Titan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am new to this kinda stuff. This is my very first fan fiction so i don't expect it to be very great. This isn't a very long story but i do hope that you all will give me some feedback so i can get better in the future! :D  
> also to note: this was written about 1000 or more pages into the story. everything written here was stuff i completely made up and is in no way true.

The End

   I stood in front of the ex-ruler panting. Around me lay hundreds of followers’ lifeless bodies. It is unfortunate and unlucky they had to die for after today all others whose minds controlled would be free. Behind me my warriors, with their weapons raised, supported me through the fight now stood waiting for all the years of misery to end.

   All I felt while fighting the ex-ruler was pure fear, like all courage was being sucked out of me by his cold, soulless stare. But now as I stand here in front of him it was as if all the anger I had built up over the years forced its way out. I gave no mercy. I punched, kicked, and stabbed harder than ever before. Wrathia’s power combined with mine was exhilarating.

   Its a shame. The man who used to make me tremble with fear at the mention of his name, the man who towered over me making me feel like an ant, was now on his knees near death, It just comes to show that even a person who has everything can just lose it all to just a group of nobodies from planets you’ve never even heard of.

   “Give up titan,” I shouted over the wind and noise around me, sword drawn. “You lose.” The sword pressed against the ex-rulers chest. In one swift movement I could end his life and bring peace once and for all. I expected a fight until the end, but now he was still. He had given up. A deep chuckle escaped his throat.

   “Do I even have a choice?” He stared deep into my eyes. In this moment he looked like he could have been scared. Like he had emotions. I almost pitied him.

 _Don't give in Ava_ , Wrathia’s raspy voice echoed in my head. She had waited so long for this moment. There was no way she could let him escape again. Surely i would not let him. _FINISH HIM!_

   I ended it right there. He let out one last blood curdling scream that would undoubtedly be heard from miles away. The only sound was the thump of his body as it fell to the floor.

   We stood in silence. The silence was only for a minute, but it felt like it lasted forever. Everyone waited for an extra boss to show up that was ten times more powerful than the mighty Titan himself. It never came.

   An eruption of cheering surrounded me, Everyone hugged and cried. We were victorious.

   The keyhole in my chest glowed and out came Wrathia. She greeted me in an embrace. “You did it Ava.”

   I smiled. “We did it.” A few months ago i could see her snickering from how cheesy that was.

   After spending my entire life stuck with Wrathia tormenting me, then pacting with me, and living in my mind, the pact was now complete. Our bodies separated. For once in my life I had a body all to myself. The drawer and key disappeared from my chest, but the redness on my skin still lingered.

   Wrathia and I stood by the cliffside looking out towards the land. Sunrise threatening to show itself. A dawn of a new day. Wrathia and Pedri would rule the land with their soon to be hatched child. And me…

   “We did it. We finally did it. We defeated Titan.” Wrathia said keeping her eyes on the horizon, tears in her eyes. “Our pact looks complete but there is one thing still left.” I looked at her confused. “A year ago when you had died you asked for a new life. I hadn’t fully given you what you wanted.”

   My chest tightened. Surely over the year we spent together with Gil, Maggie, Odin, and the others helping so much along the way, I would have a change in mind.

   “Actually, Wrathia, about that,” I gulped. “I-I kinda like my life now. Everyone around me now has shown me that the life i live now isnt as bad as i once thought it would be. For once i have friends. I have people who care about me. Its a life worth living. I now realize i don't wanna leave.”

   Wrathia hugged me. “I’m glad. I would have missed you.” Wrathia started out a horrible, selfish, cruel woman, but over the year she had developed into a strong, selfless queen. A warrior called us over to celebrate with them. Wrathia ran to Pedris’s arms. Together at last. All the other hosts and demons had completed their pacts. Their bodies separated.

Everyone was happy, and so was I. For once in my life I was happy to be alive.


End file.
